


Day Off

by stewybrew



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Tony, Declarations Of Love, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sneaking Around, Soft Loki, Top Loki (Marvel), Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:00:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25748554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stewybrew/pseuds/stewybrew
Summary: The avengers are having a day off & Tony is left alone in the tower.
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 130





	Day Off

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fan fiction guys :))

The avengers were having a day off. They made plans to go outdoors. Steve came back to the tower to retrieve his art materials, only to find Tony. Steve, like a mother hen, nagged at him.

Ton rolled his eyes. He assured Steve that upgrading his suits was more refreshing. But, of course, Steve didn’t understand. He didn’t understand how Tony’s vivid mind and hands need simulation or he’ll grow mad.

Steve let out a big sigh. Tony only shrugged. He turned his back in Steve and focused his eyes on the project. Not seconds after, the door opened.

“What is it this time Capsicle?” Tony grumbles in annoyance. He cranes his neck only to find a marvelous figure of a certain God.

Tony drooled at the sight. Unlike most days, Loki was wearing an all-black suit. His arms were folded in front of him, while his back leaned cooly against the wall. This was so much better to look at than Steve, heck, this was even better than his stupid project.

“See something you like Stark?” Loki’s mellifluous voice sent shivers down his spine. The God showed a flash grin, laughing, eyes turning up into crescents. He made no effort to hide his smugness, but it only added fuel to Tony’s desire.

“Yes, very much.”

Loki shook his head unbelievably, but the grin painted on his handsome face stayed. Tony’s mind had made up. He instructed Jarvis to have his project standstill. With that, he continued to walk towards the hot specimen.

“I want to make out,” Tony admitted. If his teammates could hear what he had said, they would think he was crazy and suicidal.

And there was that condescending smirk. Tony took that as a  yes.  Loki’s hands snake at his back and pull him closer. Tony's nose twitched faintly as it picks up the smell of winter and oranges. The puzzling fragrance strokes his willfulness.

Languidly, the Trickster’s deft fingers slipped inside his shirt. Tony shuddered as Loki trace his lower back going up to his shoulders and then back again as if feeling every inch and detail of him.

His brown orbs locked gaze with the trickster’s green ones.Loki’s eyes are too suffocating and dreamy. When Tony was slowly heating their distance, nose to nose and chest to chest, he can hear his and Loki’s heartbeats.

He prodded Loki’s soft thin lips with his soft muscle. When Loki parted his lips, Tony immediately pushed his tongue, exploring Loki’s wet cavern. Loki’s hands continued to work on his back. Tony started touching Loki too. He placed his hands on the god’s chest and slightly pinches his nipples.

They were always like this. When Tony’s teammates were away, they used these chances for them to claim each other.

He and Loki haven’t detached their mouths from each other, unfortunately for Tony, he cannot hold his breath long.

Tony panted for air like he just came out from a marathon. He couldn’t care what he looked at the moment. Not when Loki looked at him like he’s the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

Once more, Loki’s hands slipped into the thin fabric of his shirt, rubbing circles on his waist, down to his thighs, sliding back and forth. Tony wrapped his legs around the trickster’s waist.

Their arousal pressed against each other.

They kissed. This time sloppy and uncontrolled. Tony could only think of Loki. His mouth on Loki, his chest against Loki, his legs wrapped around Loki and his arousal pressed against Loki’s own. At that moment his world- his universe revolves around Loki.

When Loki pulled away, he stared at him. With a snap of Loki’s finger, their clothing shimmered like a puff of smoke. A grunt escaped Loki when Tony tugged his hair, hard. His lips on Loki’s ear as he whispered,” I want you inside me.”

Tony’s feet touched the solid ground when Loki lowered him gently. Loki’s cock curved against his stomach and leaking, a bead resting on the tip

“Where’s the lube?”

One side of Tony’s lips quirked. “We don’t need lube, sweet cheeks.”

Upon uttering those words, Tony lowered himself on his knees, his lips going upwards towards Loki’s legs. Tony saw pre-cum on Loki’s tip and he darted his tongue and licked the salty fluid.

Without preamble, he swallowed Loki’s whole length. Good thing he doesn’t have a gag reflex anymore. He bobbed his head up and down, coating Loki’s length with his saliva.

“I think that’s quite enough.” An apparent popping sound echoed in the lab as Tony pulled off from Loki’s cock. “Hands against the wall, Stark.”

Tony placed his palms against the cool wall, arch his back, and shamelessly wiggled his ass to entice Loki. “Go on, baby. Pound me like a God would.”

Loki rolled his eyes, but the visible flush on his cheeks, which made Tony chuckle. Loki can be adorable sometimes. Well, a lot of times actually. Shameless like usual, Tony grind his ass on Loki’s crotch.

It earned him a smack on one of his globes. He moaned. “You’re going to pay for that, Reindeer Games.”

“I’d like to see you try.”

“Oh, just watch m—“

“When will that mouth of yours shut up, Stark?”

“Let me think. Uh, until my last breath,” he replied. “C’mon get on with it. Are you going to fuck me or not?”

Two of Loki’s fingers probed at Tony’s mouth without warning. “Suck.”

Tony was happy to comply. He sucked Loki’s fingers with earnest. Loki pulled his fingers- instantly, Loki’s deft fingers worked on his puckered hole.A moan escaped Tony when the god’s dexterous fingers touched his prostate repeatedly. “I think that’s enough preparation,” Tony mumbled, panting and gasping for air.

Loki grabbed his straining member and lined himself on Tony’s asshole. With a nod of approval from Tony, he bottomed out instantly.

Both of them groaned in unison. Tony’s tight canal was warm, contradicting his cool temperature. It was a pleasant feeling.

The sound of skin slapping skin was the only sound heard in the lab, mixed with their grunts, moans, and whimpers. Tony yelped when Loki tugged his straining cock, while Loki’s cock kissed his prostate with every thrust.

They were prisoners of desire, a victim to the fire of passion and lust. Tony watched the god over his neck with scrutinizing eyes, studying and taking in every detail of his expression.

"You're  so beautiful, Loki,” Tony said between breaths as he cupped the god’s angular face.

Tony watches him as the other stares at him fondly, a soft genuine smile painted on his thin lips. With one last thrust, Tony shouted and white spurts coated his stomach. Loki rode out Tony’s orgasm for a while until he shot his release inside Tony’s warmth.

“Not as beautiful as you, darling.” Loki kisses his eyebrow making Tony hum in satisfaction.

“I love you, Loki.”

A fond smile etched on Loki’s lips.

“And, I, you.”  
  


_

”See you on the battlefield, Stark,” Loki said, then flicked his fingers, vanishing like a puff of smoke. Tony rolled his eyes. His boyfriend was indeed a diva.


End file.
